


Across the Table

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Footsie, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Across the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



The apartment was not empty -- boxes and furniture were stacked deep against the walls in several rooms, each labeled for what room it was supposed to be in, and as far as Daisy could tell, not even remotely near that room.

Friends help you move, real friends help you move bodies. Except that friends moved for pizza and beer and mostly just threw your stuff in a pile and bailed before anyone could even suggest unpacking.

The dining room table was in the right room, along with the chairs. 

A dining room. Daisy never thought she’d have one. It seemed like such a middle-class white thing. A dining room. A room just for eating. Or doing homework at the table. 

Robbie sat across from her in the other chair, holding, but not eating, a piece of pizza. 

“What’s on your mind, hot stuff?”

“Just thinking we’re still going to have to find the bed, put it together, find the sheets, and make the bed before we can have sex,” Robbie said, giving her a shit-eating grin. He stuffed most of the piece of pizza in his mouth.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Daisy said. She had taken her shoes off as soon as everyone had left, and she lifted her legs and stretched until her feet were in Robbie’s lap. She rubbed one foot down his thigh, the other bracing her against his chair. “Yeah?”

“We’re going to start Christening the house early?”

“You have something more--” she clenched her toes over the growing bulge in his jeans, making him suck air “--pressing to do right now?”

“Not at all, girlfriend. Not at all.” Robbie leaned back in his chair, displaying that long, lean, perfect body, watching her with intent, dark eyes. “You get right on with it, then.”


End file.
